In the packaging and transporting of household appliances, bases to absorb impact and vibrations are known, which exist to help in the household appliance distribution system. Certain household appliances are specifically difficult to package and transport, especially in light of the transmission systems and impulse systems having certain parts which are suspended. As an example, and not limited specifically to top loading washers, in the case of a top loading washer, there are certain internal elements which are suspended. For example, in the typical construction of a top loading washing machine, there is a tub, which is suspended unto a cabinet by means of suspension bars, shock absorbing elements such as springs and supports. A basket is placed in gyrating manner inside the tub; an agitator or propeller is found in gyrating manner within the basket. Under the tub, a transmission system is found as well as an impulse system, systems which include, among other characteristics, bands and pulleys, same which are connected to, generally, a pair of shafts by means of a clutch, where the first shaft is fastened to the agitator and the second shaft is fastened to the basket. The tub and all the parts are connected, directly or indirectly to it, and are found suspended inside the cabinet by the suspension system. This system can be applied to other household appliances. For example, a front loading dryer or washer in case they require an external support.
During the transport of household appliances, it is common that given their weight, the household appliances be tilted on their side to handle them. In the same way, it is common that the means or transport vehicle be constantly starting and breaking. They are also subjected to being handled by mechanical means. Thus, the suspended parts or the exposed parts are subject to damage from impact during transport or movement of the same, since the suspended parts can be hit against the fixed parts. For example, the tub of a washer, the transmission system and the impulse system are exposed to being hit upon impact with the washer's cabinet due to the tilting or oscillation caused during transport. The washer's cabinet, the tub, and more importantly the transmission system and the impulse system can be exposed to physical damage. This represents a cost that neither the manufacturer nor the transporter would like to incur. Thus the technical problem is how to resolve the transportation and the movement of a household appliance without causing damage to the mobile, suspended or exposed parts.
In the field, there are several attempts to resolve this issue. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,656 makes known a pallet to transport materials which is adapted for the use with a vehicle with an elevating push cart which comprises a layer of bottom support which contains a plurality of elongated parallel support members spaced, where each support member includes two vertical walls with a plurality of slots in one wall, these being oriented in a coincidental relationship to the slots of the other wall, a lower horizontal support wall joins the two vertical walls, an upper layer of support which contains a plurality of parallel support members spaced in inter-restraint relationship to the members of the lower support layer, and being in left angles within the same, at least some of the lower support members comprise a hollow elongated rectangular unit which has two vertical external sections towards the top and two internal vertical sections towards the top, and an upper section and two lower horizontal sections, a plurality of rectangular dependant tongues which extend towards under the two external vertical sections of said unit, one slot adjacent to each side of each tongue which extends in each external vertical section, said tongues being contained within the vertical walls of said members of the lower support layer and the slots of said members of the lower support layer and said members of the upper support layer being in inter-restraint. The pallet helps protect the household appliance during transport, specifically the exposed parts of the household appliance. However, the pallet does not impede, that when the household appliance is at an incline, or given the movement of the transport vehicle, the suspended parts not be moved. Thus, whereas it protects the household appliance for transport where no inclination takes place and one with constant movement, it does not protect the household appliance during transport involving inclination/tilting and with irregular movement (stops and starts).
Solutions to the problem stated above, are also found in the field. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,672 make known an insert to the packaging which is formed from a preformed material of swaged sheets and is adapted to be inserted into a container with multiple sides to position a product in a predetermined relation within the inner container. The insert includes a base panel which has a periphery configuration which substantially conforms to the defined area by the side walls of the container. Connected in a bendable way to the periphery of the base panel and disposed adjacent to the predetermined corners of the same, are a plurality of support units. Each unit contains a first section of the same which has a surface of the base panel and a second section which is projected from the same. Each support unit is maintained in positioning condition by an elongated retaining member which rises from the base panel. The perform material used in this reference has the advantage of protecting the inner lower part of the household appliances. However, it does not prevent the suspended parts from moving during titling while being transported. Additionally, the amount of material used to create the base is substantial.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,550 makes known an agitator and a basket for a vertical axis washer which protects against damage during transport by a plurality of plastic foam rigid braces which are arranged in radial shape around the agitator. The inner extremes of the grasp are forced to become engrained in a tight way with the upper part of the machine agitator's extreme and the outer extremes of the grasps are firmly forced to become engrained to the machine's casing and the upper extremes of the machine's basket. The inner and outer extremes of the grasp are especially configured to improve the security and ease with which the grasps are adjusted to the machine. This invention allows insuring that certain moving parts, such as the agitator and the basket, are conformed to the tub. However, they do not avoid the damage during the tilting during transportation to the impulse and transmission systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,832 makes known a collapsible packaging grasp for a washer which has three or four support arms. One of the arms is formed by restraint of two of the elongated members, one of which carries a male unit portion and another which carries a female unit portion. The other support arm is a single construction and is integrated to the outer wall of the central ring. This invention ensures that certain moving parts, such as the agitator and the basket, are conformed to the tub. However, it does not avoid damage during inclination during transport to the impulse and transmission systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,853 makes known a device to support a member vertically, such as a Christmas tree, a flag pole, a sail or similar, being composed of two or more pieces of plane cardboard or any other bendable material which is bent and assembled in a support device forming a rigid symmetrical construction when folded. While this invention could support and carry an intermediate suspended structure, it is not explicitly built for the previous, and it is possible that it cannot be used for this.
Mexican patent application number PA/a/2006/014142, now Mexican patent number 267458 equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,160 makes known a base for a household appliance for a washer type which has a washer shaft and a mechanism which extends under the washer shaft, the base comprising: a tray which has a rectangular bottom panel substantially plane to support the washing machine; and an insert placed within the tray which has an orifice centrally placed to receive and support the washer's mechanism, the insert being formed of a single cut and folded template; where the tray additionally comprises four corners and the insert also comprises four feet which extend in radial shape from the centrally placed orifice towards the four corners of the tray, each foot comprising a pair of panels angled to the bottom and connected length-wise to a first folded line which extends from the centrally placed orifice, each panel angled towards the bottom forms a downward slope from the first folded line to the union panel which is coupled face to face and is fixed to the tray's bottom panel, each panel angled towards the bottom and the corresponding union panel form an obtuse angle. One of the disadvantages of this patent is the amount of material used. Additionally, this patent does not protect the side walls of the household appliance. Due to the shape of the tray, it is possible that during transport, especially during the starts and breakings of the means of transport, the tray collapse and break, especially in light of the weight of the impulse and transmission systems.
Finally, International Publication WO number 2008/119634 makes known a means of support for washers/dryers which is placed within the body inserted through an opening such that the moving components, like the motor and the tub are prevented from knocking and impacting the body when it oscillates during transport and a lid mounted to the support means which is used when closing the opening after transport. This patent does not complement the side walls of the household appliance.
Therefore, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a base for the transportation of vertical axis washers which shall absorb knocks, prevent oscillations of the suspended parts and protect the impulse and transmission systems during the transport of said washer.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a base for the transportation of household appliances which shall absorb knocks, prevent oscillations of the suspended parts and protect the motor of the household appliances, as well as the impulse system if the household appliance has one, during the transport of said household appliance.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a base which does not need to be completely removed once the household appliance is installed in its final position.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a base which can be easily mounted and un-mounted.
Yet, another aspect of the present invention is to provide protection to the whole household appliance during transport, including the side walls and the upper part of the same.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide savings of the packaging material.